


The unimaginable light you hold inside

by Ambros



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - È una cosa piccola. È una mezza frase buttata a caso in un giornaletto di gossip a cui Ermal non presterebbe attenzione se non fosse diventato così maledettamente attento a tutto quello che dicono di lui, a tutto quello che dicono di loro.Si sente Marco nella testa che gli lancia un'occhiata di sbieco e gli dice: “Guarda che non ti fa bene.”Ma poi Ermal contro queste cose ci deve sbattere la testa una dozzina di volte.





	The unimaginable light you hold inside

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fic per un anon che mi ha gentilmente promptato: "ciao! potresti scrivere qualcosa in cui è Ermal a consolare e/o proteggere Fabrizio? (magari Fabri si incazza per qualcosa che hanno scritto su di lui i giornali). Perché sappiamo che, come il moro protegge il suo meta, il meta protegge il suo moro"  
> Spero di avergli reso giustizia e spero vi piaccia; fatemi sapere!
> 
> Mi trovate su Tumblr come sometimesambroswrites

È una cosa piccola. È una mezza frase buttata a caso in un giornaletto di gossip a cui Ermal non presterebbe attenzione se non fosse diventato così maledettamente attento a tutto quello che dicono di lui, a tutto quello che dicono di loro.

Si sente Marco nella testa che gli lancia un'occhiata di sbieco e gli dice: “Guarda che non ti fa bene.”

Ma poi Ermal contro queste cose ci deve sbattere la testa una dozzina di volte.

Una frase buttata a caso da qualcuno che sta cercando altre parole da aggiungere ad un articolo che non dice niente. Qualcuno che non lo conosce. Ermal lascia cadere la rivista nel cestino della spazzatura.

*

Trova Fabrizio affacciato alla finestra della camera da letto, può vedere la sigaretta accesa quando chiude la portiera della macchina nel vialetto di casa sua – casa _sua_ che poi ultimamente è anche un po' _casa_ , casa e basta – e sa che Fabrizio lo sente perché non si muove. Di solito gli lancerebbe uno di quei suoi sorrisi a mezza bocca prima di scomparire dalla finestra e aprirgli la porta nemmeno un minuto dopo.

Ma Fabrizio non si muove e Ermal si tiene un _porca miseria_ tra i denti.

Si infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans perché si è scordato di prendere un cappotto uscendo di casa.

“Oi,” gli dice, a voce bassa che tanto nel silenzio che c'è la sera lì in mezzo al niente i rumori viaggiano troppo alti, e Fabrizio si limita a incastrare l'unghia sul fondo della sigaretta per far cadere un po' di cenere sul davanzale ma la linea delle sue spalle si irrigidisce quasi impercettibilmente, che a qualcuno che non ha tanta familiarità coi movimenti del corpo di Fabrizio non sembrerebbe niente. Ma Ermal lo conosce a memoria. Sa i contorni del suo corpo e tutti i modi in cui cambia, vive.

Sospira.

“Fabrì, se non vuoi che usi le chiavi dimmelo ora, se no salgo.”

Fabrizio si blocca per un istante e per un istante Ermal si sente un buco nel petto.

Ma Fabrizio non dice niente.

Ermal si tira fuori le chiavi dalla tasca – quelle se l'è ricordate.

*

Lo vede ed è ancora affacciato al davanzale della finestra. Ora, così da vicino, le sue spalle e le sue mani sono percorse da piccoli tremiti che fanno vibrare anche il lampo arancione della sigaretta che brucia, ed Ermal se li sente un po' nel petto.

A Fabrizio non piace arrabbiarsi, è un sentimento che non fa parte di lui, troppo abituato ad avercela con se stesso, non ha mai imparato come avercela con gli altri. Ogni volta che se la sente montare nel petto si rinchiude da qualche parte a fumare. Se la fa passare. Non si concede il diritto di essere arrabbiato.

Con tristezza e amarezza ha molta più familiarità, ed Ermal gliele legge tutte nel modo in cui se ne sta lì con la schiena piegata e la sigaretta che gli trema tra le dita.

Non dice niente.

Lo sanno entrambi.

“Lo sai qual è la parte che fa più schifo?”, e gli trema anche la voce e quello Ermal non poteva prevederlo, deve stringersi le mani a pugno contro i fianchi per non raggiungerlo.

“Che hanno ragione.”

“Non ci provare.”, ad Ermal esplodono le parole tra le labbra prima che riesca a fermarle, e fa un passo avanti prima che riesca a fermarsi – sempre un disastro di decisioni prese senza riflettere e raziocinio buttato nel cesso.

Ma Fabrizio alza la testa. Con gli occhi che brillano più del solito nella luce fioca di quella lampada della camera da letto che devono cambiare da almeno due mesi. Alza la testa come se fosse sorpreso. Sempre pronto ad avercela con se stesso.

Ermal fa un altro passo avanti, piano. Più piano del primo.

“È solo una marea di stronzate. Lo sai come funziona. Lo _sai_.”

Fabrizio si strofina il dorso della mano sugli occhi, quella con cui sta ancora reggendo la sigaretta: “Non sono mai a casa. Lo sai quanto è cresciuta Anita in un mese che non l'ho vista?”

Ermal gli sente la frustrazione bollire sotto le corde vocali, la stessa con cui a volte canta. Ermal fa un altro passo avanti, un altro ancora. Ora può inspirare il fumo della sigaretta. “Non capiscono un cazzo di te e di come funziona la tua vita.”

Fabrizio lascia andare una risata distorta, amara, “Che cazzo ne so io di fare il padre che lo faccio forse neanche tre mesi l'anno. Che cazzo ne sai _tu._ ”

E Ermal pensa _bene._ È un inizio.

Gli sfila la sigaretta dalle dita e la preme contro il davanzale. Gli dice: “Vaffanculo.” perché se lo merita, perché con Ermal sta imparando ad arrabbiarsi perché Ermal l'ha costretto ma questo significa che a volte sa arrabbiarsi solo con lui. Gli dice: “Io e te ne sappiamo qualcosa di genitori di merda. Molto di più dell'idiota che ha scritto quelle stronzate.”

Fabrizio stringe le labbra, distoglie lo sguardo dagli occhi di Ermal come se portassero troppe cose. Ermal ha ancora le mani strette a pugno contro i fianchi. Gli dice: “Ne sappiamo abbastanza da riconoscerli quando li vediamo.”

Rimane in silenzio finché Fabrizio non lo guarda di nuovo, gli occhi lucidi senza nessuna traccia di rabbia o amarezza. Ermal gli poggia una mano sulla nuca, le dita tra i suoi capelli, le muove piano. Gli dice: “Ne sappiamo abbastanza da non diventare mai come loro.” Mormora. Fabrizio sente meglio le cose dette piano. “E tu sei uno dei padri migliori che abbia mai incontrato. E _vaffanculo_ a chi dice il contrario. Vaffanculo a chi non ti vede sempre attaccato al telefono a chiamarli. Vaffanculo a chi non ti vede mentre compri i souvenir più idioti in tutti i posti in cui vai. E _vaffanculo_ a chi non ti ha mai visto leggere loro i libri delle fiabe dopo due ore di concerto con la voce che ti basta a malapena.”

Fabrizio chiude gli occhi contro le sue dita, contro le sue parole. Lascia che gli cadano addosso.

Gli sussurra: “Vaffanculo a chi pensa di conoscerti.”, e Fabrizio fa un mezzo passo in avanti che lo fa finire completamente tra le braccia di Ermal con un respiro che gli sfugge dalle labbra mentre Ermal lo tira a sé con le dita ancora fra i suoi capelli. Poggia delicatamente le proprie labbra sulle sue, con la dolcezza e la gentilezza che a volte vorrebbe insegnargli.

(Forse funziona.

Fabrizio smette di tremare.)


End file.
